Resonancia orbital
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Para LeCielVAN] Lucero, dime, ¿soy el foco de tu corazón?


El_ mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Resonancia orbital**

* * *

**1.**

**_L_**_ucero, dime,_

_¿soy el foco de tu_

_mudo corazón?_

**2027.**

—¿Qué estás leyendo, Tsubasa?

—Los _haikus_ que papá le escribía a mamá. Algunos de ellos, al menos.

—¡Dijiste que solo buscarías fotos para la tarjeta de cumpleaños! No deberías leer las cosas de mamá. Además ya conoces la historia.

—No conocemos toda la historia... _Nunca_ conoceremos toda la historia. Hay espacios en blanco, huecos que llenar. Pero aquí... ¡pistas!

—No creo que la historia de mamá y papá sea un misterio para revelar.

—¿No crees que exista una historia épica jamás contada?

—Supongo que no saber todo es parte de la magia, ¿no?

**6.**

_**A**l universo_

_solía preguntarle,_

_Estrella fugaz._

**2013.**

—¿Leíste el libro que te envié?

—El amanecer del dragón rojo —recitó Hikari—. Aún no lo termino, pero lo estoy leyendo.

(Su voz siempre era un bálsamo, incluso aunque estuviesen en dos puntos diferentes del globo. Takeru pensaba conformarse con la idea que ambos estuviesen viviendo bajo la misma luna, el mismo sol. A veces, funcionaba. Le animaba más el saber que algún día volverían a encontrarse. Porque ellos siempre se encontraban).

—La protagonista me recuerda a ti.

—Mi título de princesa fue lo que te definió.

—Y tu pelo rojo —concluyó Takeru. Podía imaginar el rostro de Hikari como si la estuviera viendo; imaginaba la curva de su sonrisa y el destello en sus ojos—. Pero más que eso... su fortaleza. Su entereza. Su bondad.

—Te echo de menos, Takeru.

—Y yo a ti.

—Tenía que irme, tenía que... sé que te debo-

—No me debes nada. Ni a mí ni a nadie más. Tenías que encontrarte, lo sé. La princesa del cuento también emprendió un viaje para hallar su camino.

—No me des más información que aún no lo termino.

—¿Por qué capítulo vas?

—Ella se dio cuenta de que está enamorada de su guardián. Pensé que se daría cuenta de que él sentía algo por ella antes que eso... pero es que han estado juntos tanto tiempo que ella sólo... ella lo tomó como algo... Algo demasiado precioso para ser llamado amor.

Ya no estaban hablando del libro.

—¿Y qué hará ella ahora?

**2.**

**_É_**_ramos niños_

_tomados de las manos,_

_inseparables._

.

**_C_**_aída libre,_

_solos contra el mundo._

_Esperanzados._

**1999.**

Trece años, un trece de marzo. Takeru solía pensar que sería especial, ese cambio coincidente. Trece, trece. Pensaba hacer muchas veces las mismas cosas como homenaje pautado, repetir sus palabras o alguna cosa de ese estilo. A sus ocho, eso parecía un plan sólido, divertido. Interesante. Hikari se había reído de las ideas a medio planear, de las ocurrencias sueltas que colgaban en el aire. Tenía esa sonrisa suya que le iluminaba todo el rostro, la que Takeru veía como un triunfo, pintada en la cara.

Había sido en una de sus charlas en el Mundo Digital, esas compartidas a la luz de la hoguera mientras los dos compartían el turno para dejar descansar a sus compañeros, en las que habían comenzado a intercambiar pensamientos abstractos. A Taichi lo habían convencido de que ellos también podían quedarse haciendo guardia. Que podían compartir la carga. Y habían terminado llevando la tarea en conjunto, que era un punto medio entre las dos posturas.

A ninguno de los dos le importaba. Parecía que siempre terminaban haciendo las tareas en conjunto.

—¿Qué harías para tus trece años? —le había preguntado a Hikari, mirando las estrellas que titilaban sobre sus cabezas. No reconocía ninguna constelación pero igual lo disfrutaba. Patamon y él solían buscarle formas y nombres, como una vez Yamato le había enseñado. «Los grupos de estrellas tienen nombres, Takeru, porque así las puedes reconocer».

Pensar en su hermano, en esos momentos, era doloroso. Si se quedaba mucho tiempo en la memoria, empezaría a preguntarse por cosas que no podía cambiar.

Se concentró en Hikari y su gesto pensativo.

—No estoy segura —confesó, un poco tímida. A Hikari le costaba un poco decir lo que pensaba—. Aunque mi cumpleaños especial sería a los 31, creo.

Cierto. Hikari le había comentado que ella había nacido en octubre.

—¡Pero falta mucho tiempo!

Hikari se rio.

—Eso dice que tengo más tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Entonces ayúdame a pensar en cosas para mi cumpleaños —replicó—. Y luego te ayudaré para tu cumpleaños especial.

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron ligeramente en declaración de suave sorpresa. Takeru resistió la tentación de arrugar el ceño mientras volvía a pensar en las palabras que habían caído de su boca.

No había dicho nada malo.

—¿Crees que seguiremos estando juntos? —preguntó ella, tras un momento—. Quiero decir, para mi cumpleaños especial. ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

Takeru no había pensado en ello, las emociones se habían adelantado al pensamiento y él había corrido detrás de ellas con el ciego abandono de la ilusión. Pero la pregunta de Hikari...

Esa pregunta...

Su familia se había separado muchas veces. Su papá se había ido y su hermano lo había seguido para no dejarlo solo —eso le había dicho mamá. Patamon lo había dejado y por un aterrador, eterno momento, Takeru había pensado que no lo volvería a ver. Sus amigos lo habían dejado muchas veces de ese viaje, todos ellos. Su hermano, incluso, lo había dejado más de una vez. Ellos no habían tenido la culpa, no, pero igualmente... lo habían dejado.

Hikari tal vez lo haría, en algún momento.

Excepto-

—Si tu quieres.

Las cejas de Hikari se alzaron. —¿Si yo quiero?

—Sí —respondió. Quizá no lo abandonaría si Takeru se lo pedía—. A mí me gustaría.

Hikari giró la cabeza un poco hacia un lado, sin apartar la mirada. Había algo muy parecido a la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. Y... esperanza.

—También me gustaría mucho que sigamos siendo amigos, Takeru-kun.

Patamon, que había estado dormido en sus brazos, se removió.

—¿Por qué están hablando tanto, Takeru? Estoy tratando de dormir.

—Se están prometiendo ser amigos para siempre —dijo Tailmon. Ella no se había movido en toda la conversación y Takeru pensó que también se había dormido.

—¿No pueden hacerlo en la mañana? —preguntó Patamon—. Van a terminar despertando a los demás.

Takeru se apuró a lanzarle una mirada a sus amigos. Parecían tan dormidos como la última vez que les había visto, cuando les tocó el cambio de guardia.

—No deberías dormirte ahora —murmuró Tailmon.

—Y los pactos de amistad eterna se hacen a la medianoche —añadió Takeru.

Hikari lo miró con una sonrisa. —¿Entonces haremos un pacto?

Takeru estiró su mano y extendió su dedo meñique.

(En una caída al vacío, Hikari le tomó la mano. Takeru recordó entonces las palabras de su hermano, ecos de algo familiar vibrando en su pecho, pero fue la mano de Hikari la que se ancló en su memoria en años posteriores. Porque donde todos los demás lo soltaron, ella se negó a dejarlo ir).

**4.**

**_E_**_n tu estela_

_me encontraba siempre,_

_amiga mía._

.

**_L_**_as reflexiones_

_de recuerdos despiertos._

_Viejos anhelos._

**2005.**

Los saludos le sabían agridulces ese día. Por años, desde el 2002 específicamente, se había acostumbrado al hecho que Patamon fuese el primero en saludarlo para su cumpleaños.

Ese año Patamon no estaba allí. Ninguno de los digimon estaba allí, en realidad. No mucho tiempo atrás, sin motivo aparente, la puerta que unía el Mundo Real con el Mundo Digital se había cerrado.

Takeru trataba de fingir que el golpe no había sido devastador, especialmente en vista de lo abiertamente afectados que estaban Daisuke, Iori y Miyako. Los tres intentaban, con frecuencia, abrir la puerta con los D-3 y la frustración creciente había consumido buenos momentos. Ken se había sumido en tranquila reticencia, acompañándolos en sus esfuerzos pero endureciendo su confianza. Eran esos detalles, esos instantes de contraste, los que le recordaban que ellos no habían pasado por la separación primera. Ellos no habían experimentado aquella despedida que los dejó con una tenue esperanza.

(«_Sigue creyendo_» había dicho Patamon entre lágrimas cuando su despedida parecía eterna e ineludible. Le había pedido que no dejase de creer que volverían a encontrarse.

Takeru tenía que creer. Tenía que hacerlo. Para él no había otra alternativa).

—Un millón por tus pensamientos.

—No tienes un millón.

Hikari ladeó la cabeza, sus labios estirándose en una esquina. —No sabes a qué millón me refiero.

Él sintió que se le escapaba una sonrisa.

—¿Te acuerdas que el año pasado llamaste a casa muy temprano, me dijiste «feliz cumpleaños» y cortaste?

Los ojos de Hikari estaban llenos de genuino afecto. —Olvidas mencionar que fue tu mamá la que atendió así que tuve que hablar con ella, esperar que te pusieras al teléfono y saludarte. Patamon dijo que la expresión en tu cara no tenía precio. Pero bueno, eran tus trece años...

Hikari era la única de sus amigos que no sostenía esa nota de dolor cuando hablaba de los digimon. Incluso Taichi, que creía que algún día la puerta se abriría, sonaba nostálgico. Koushiro nunca se permitía tener esperanza ciega pero él monitoreaba los cambios con la misma eficiencia que de costumbre y, justo como había hecho tras sus primeras aventuras, se mantenía en buen contacto con los niños y jóvenes alrededor del globo que tengan un compañero digital. Takeru se había ofrecido a administrar un blog para el mismo fin. Le gustaba sentirse útil y había conocido a muchas personas interesantes gracias a ello. Hikari tenía su canal con vídeos hablando de los digimon, también. «La guía de principiantes», le llamaba Takeru. Solo por molestar.

—Fue difícil despertar hoy y saber que no lo escucharía. Solía saludarme primero que todos.

Aunque lo hubiesen vivido antes, era innegable que la separación tenía un precio en todos ellos. Era algo que ni Daisuke ni Miyako parecían comprender del todo; ellos vivían todos la distancia de forma diferente. A Takeru le dolía hablar de la falta de Patamon, pero él no quería dejar de hablar de Patamon. Y no quería iniciar una discusión —otra— con sus amigos por el tema.

—Hay días en los que parece que no volverán.

Takeru parpadeó hacia su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué?

—Hay días en los que te despiertas y crees que no volverán, que fue un bonito sueño y que hay que conformarse con los recuerdos que tienes de ellos. Así me sentía a veces, ¿sabes? Cuando nadie más los recordaba. A veces dudaba. Pero siempre creí... siempre creí que volverían. Quería que volvieran. Y luego empecé a verlos en la televisión, un verano. Y Taichi trajo a Koromon a casa...

Takeru se reconoció en las palabras, en el mensaje. La nostalgia le nubló los ojos. —Y luego fuimos a buscarte.

Ella asintió. —Y luego vinieron a buscarme.

—¿Y sigues creyendo? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, con confianza—. Igual que _tú_.

**5.**

**_V_**_aivenes mil. Y_

_aquel interrogante,_

_sin su respuesta._

**2010.**

—¿De verdad vas a estudiar francés? —preguntó Hikari, con una sonrisa. Siempre tenía buen humor cuando pasaban tiempo haciendo planes para los digimon—. Según recuerdo, sabes mucho de ese idioma. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que quieras hacerlo?

—No hay —replicó Takeru.

Reconocería la mirada en los ojos de Hikari a kilómetros de distancia. —Es la profesora, ¿cierto?

—¿Estás cuestionando _mis_ ganas de aprender? Me sorprende, señorita Yagami. ¿Qué clase de futura-maestra es usted?

Su contestación no había borrado la sonrisa de Hikari. —No cuestiono tus deseos de aprender, sólo quiero ver si son legítimos.

—¿Estás celosa?

No era una escena a la que fuesen ajenos. Takeru sentía que habían vivido un sinfín de variantes desde que tenían catorce y caminaban juntos después de la escuela.

—Claro que no —dijo ella. Nunca dudaba de su lugar en la vida de Takeru.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto e ir al Mundo Digital, entonces? Si seguimos esperando vas a arruinar tu sorpresa de cumpleaños.

—Mi cumpleaños fue hace una semana, Takeru. Y ya me diste mi regalo.

Habían pasado toda una tarde patinando sobre hielo ese día. Takeru sabía que Hikari amaba el patinaje —ella incluso tenía a sus patinadores favoritos—, pero él había olvidado el disfrute infantil que le brindaba a su expresión. Lo mucho que ella disfrutaba patinar. Estaba decidido a repetir esa experiencia, ver de nuevo esa ilusión reflejada.

—Hay otro regalo. Y este no es mío exclusivamente. Muchos digimon han participado y no queremos que se sientan mal por ello, ¿verdad?

**3.**

**_I_**_lusión suave_

_entre olas y risas,_

_parados en luz_.

**2002.**

El mar. En el último año, desde que la puerta al Mundo Digital volvió a abrirse para ellos, Hikari se había visto allí más veces de las que le gustaría recordar. Tras su primera experiencia en ese mar de oscura sombra, Takeru parecía haber hecho su misión el hacer que ella pudiese disfrutar de sus salidas en las orillas y habían pasado tiempo allí, en esa misma costa, hablando de historias y venciendo temores. Hikari sabía el por qué. A ella le gustaba el salir en bicicleta por la playa, dejar que la brisa salada le tocase las mejillas. A Tailmon le gustaba, también. Lo habían hecho a menudo, ellas dos. Hasta que una voz la arrastró a otro mundo y Hikari no había podido dejar de escuchar el susurro en las olas claras.

Pero esa historia era otra. No era la razón por la que estaba en la playa en ese momento.

—¡Tailmon! —Patamon saludó. Hikari nunca dejaba de maravillarse con lo bien que se llevaban sus digimon. Su compañera sonrió, pero no trató de salir del círculo de sus brazos.

Takeru esperó a que ella se acercase para darle una sonrisa. Los cuatro se quedaron allí, bajo la luz de la tarde, en suave quietud.

—¿Estás bien, Takeru?

Hikari lo vio inhalar profundamente.

—Sí —respondió en voz baja. A ella no le gustaba escucharlo hablar así—. Es sólo... no me gusta que jueguen con la oscuridad. BlackWarGreymon es... todo esto que hicieron con las torres oscuras-

—No saben lo que hacen —concluyó ella.

Ese era el punto de todo, ¿no?

—Sé que no estoy reaccionando bien con todo esto —confesó Takeru—. Lo siento.

—No sé de que hablas —respondió sin cuidado. Takeru la miró con obvia incredulidad—. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos ciegos.

Takeru hizo un mohín, pero no lo discutió. No tenía sentido que lo hiciera de cualquier forma.

—¿Sabes qué día es el jueves?

Takeru sonrió, la nube alejándose del cielo en sus ojos. (No sería permanente, ella estaba segura. Pero era suficiente por el momento. Era lo que él había hecho por ella, desde que se habían conocido, en muchas formas. Algunas preocupaciones no podían borrarse para siempre pero que, si se desvanecían momentáneamente, igualmente era significante. Importaba).

—Por supuesto que sé qué día es este jueves —dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía—. Es noche de brujas.

Hikari trató de no sonreír.

—La primera vez que se celebró Halloween en Japón fue justo después de que volviesemos del Mundo Digital, ¿sabías?

—Mimi fue la que trajo ese festejo a nosotros.

—¿Pero no es el cumpleaños de Hikari ese día? —preguntó Patamon.

—Sí —dijo Takeru fácil, rápido—. Ella estaba incluida en lo que dije.

—¡Qué malo eres, Takeru!

Él se volvió a Hikari, su sonrisa amplia y brillante reflejada en la de ella. —¿Sabías que los antiguos celtas pensaban en el final de octubre como el «final del verano»? Creo que, considerándolo todo, es el perfecto día para ser tu cumpleaños, Hikari.

**7.**

**_N_**_ostalgia suave,_

_memorias de nosotros_

_y nuestra niñez._

**2003.**

—Todavía no lo entiendo.

—Es una broma privada —Takeru escuchó las voces de Agumon y Tailmon, pero guardó la sonrisa para que ellos no la vieran. Los digimon no estaban destinados a consagrarse en el arte del disimulo—. Ellos no te lo van a decir.

—¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Que ellos son amigos que se conocen hace mucho tiempo y comparten cosas entre ellos que no nos involucran a todos —La voz de Tailmon tenía esa nota típica de exasperación que Takeru le escuchaba usar a menudo con los digimon bebés—. Algo así.

—Sabes que no te hablo de eso —Agumon insistió—. Quiero saber por qué Takeru le regaló tantos muñecos de peluche a Hikari.

—A mí me interesaría más saber de dónde los sacó —comentó Taichi con una sonrisa divertida. Obviamente también estaba escuchando la conversación susurrada.

—Te aseguro que los obtuve legítimamente, Taichi-san —replicó Takeru con una sonrisa. Era la típica sonrisa que te avisaba que no debías creerle una palabra.

—¿Pueden callarse? —preguntó Hikari. Estaba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de paquetes de distintos tamaños. Algunos papeles de regalo estaban rasgados a sus pies—. Estoy tratando de disfrutar el momento.

Sostuvo al peluche de pingüino, el último que había abierto, contra su mejilla. Era especialmente suave pese a que su expresión estaba lejos de ser afable. Había un contraste encantador en ello.

—Este es mi favorito hasta ahora —señaló. El haber nacido en Halloween no permitiría otra cosa.

Takeru sonrió ampliamente.

—Le llamo Daipen.

—¿Vienen con nombre? —preguntó Taichi.

Takeru respondió con la seriedad que el momento ameritaba. —Las cosas importantes tienen nombres.

—Todos son peluches, ¿no?

—Son todos peluches distintos —clarificó Hikari, mirando a su hermano con las cejas levantadas—. No puedo creer que estés sugiriendo que los trate a todos como si fueran iguales. ¿Lo puedes creer, Takeru?

Takeru le dio a Taichi su mejor mirada de decepción, sacudiendo la cabeza para aumentar el efecto. —No tengo _palabras._

Taichi puso los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa estaba firme en su cara.

—Así que la misma cantidad de peluches que los años cumplidos... ¿Qué piensas regalarle el año que viene? Porque vas a tener que superarte a ti mismo si vas a ir sumando uno por año.

—Lo dices como si no pudiera hacerlo.

Hikari soltó una risita.

—El año que viene, además, es el décimo tercer cumpleaños de Takeru —les recordó—. Y ya tenemos planes.

Buscó la mirada de su mejor amigo y compartieron una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? —preguntó Agumon.

—Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días —dijo Hikari alegremente. Se movió para atrapar otro paquete de la pila y seguir con su ritual—... Tratar de dominar al mundo.

Takeru se echó a reír.

—Ustedes dos son cada vez más ridículos —comentó Tailmon.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel! Esto tomó vida propia y al final creo que perdió un poco de coherencia pero ¡espero igualmente que lo hayas disfrutado! Te quiero 3000 :3


End file.
